Seduction In The Dungeon
by Father Hulk
Summary: Harry and Hermione suddenly realize that they are very much in love with each other. This is the story of how they become lovers, and how not even their potions teacher will interfere. R/R please!


****

Seduction In The Dungeon

By Father Hulk

OPENING WORDS: Hello, my children. Here is the very first Harry Potter story I've written, old as I am. I would appreciate your reviews, or if you are ever in the St. Eva Church in Essex, NJ, you can tell me in person. Just remember that Harry Potter is not my property, nor is it property of the St. Eva Church. Enjoy!

POOF! A billowing cloud of green smoke exploded up from Harry Potter's cauldron, causing his eyes to tear from irritation and the other students' eyes to tear from laughter.

"Well, well…" said Professor Snape, sweeping over, "It appears you still haven't learned how to make Mountain Dew. How are you doing, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy had long since finished creating his 2 liter bottle of Mountain Dew, and he and his boys were having a soda and pretzel party in the corner of the dungeon.

Snape cast the smoke away, gave Harry a cruel smile, and turned and walked back to his desk.

"Don't feel bad, Harry." Said Hermione, "It took me four months to figure out how to make my orange soda orange."

Harry forced a smile, then bent over his cauldron, trying to look busy.

"Hey, Harry," said Malfoy, waltzing over, "I feel bad for you, so you can have some of my Mountain Dew." He offered a glass to Harry, which he took and drank. Then green smoke started coming out of his ears! Malfoy whooped and slapped his knee. "SUCKER!!!"

Hermione had seen enough. "Come on, Harry, I'll take you to the hospital wing." She said, and she took Harry's hand and led him from the room. Once they had gotten out of the dungeon, she turned to him, smoke still pouring from his ears.

"I think I can fix this myself." She said.

"How?"

She leaned over and blew in his left ear, and then in his right one. The smoke dissipated and vanished.

Something about feeling her breath on his skin excited Harry… it gave him a very odd feeling.

"Uhh, thank you." He said.

She smiled. "No problem. Come on, we should get back to Potions before we get in really big trouble."

As they walked back to the dungeon, Harry gently took Hermione's hand. She drew in a quick breath… she was sure it was just for support, but there was always the possibility… No. She shook her head, clearing it of all the ridiculous nonsense that her brain was manifesting.

"Ah, welcome back." Snape said coldly. "I'm glad to see you've regained a cool head."

Malfoy and his gang seemed to think this was amazingly funny, and they doubled over on the table.

"You could not have possibly gone to the hospital wing and back so quickly." Snape continued. "If you had wanted to go make out somewhere, you should have waited until after class."

Everybody _ooohed_, and Harry felt as if smoke was about to come pouring out of his ears again. He was so tempted to just point his wand at the dude and knock him into the wall.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "Ignore him. We know the truth, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

That night, Harry sat alone with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we WERE making out in the hall?" he said with a chuckle. "Imagine… you and me…"

"What's so funny about that?"

"I don't know… I think it would be cool… but for real…"

She moved to sit next to him. "Why isn't it possible?"

He gulped. "I mean… um… well, I just never thought…"

"You never thought I could fall for you?"

"Yeah."

"Well let me tell you something, Mister Potter…"

Before she could finish, everybody else came back from dinner and put on South Park.

"This is going to be funny…" Ron said enthusiastically, "It's where Terrance and Phillip can't fart anymore!"

The conversation obviously over, Harry and Hermione had no choice but to watch.

The next morning, after breakfast, the pair was walking towards Transfiguration class, when Harry decided to ask her what she was going to say the previous night.

"So what were you about to say last night?" he said, seeming out of nowhere.

"Huh?" she looked up from her notes, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"When we were talking… you know, about 'me and you'…"

She blushed. "Oh, that… well, it's nothing, really…"

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay… I was just going to say that, well… you didn't seem to think it was possible I would like you, and…" she paused to gather her courage, "I wanted to tell you that you were wrong." After saying this, she immediately blushed ten shades darker.

"Whoa…" Harry whispered, "Now I guess I shouldn't be afraid to say that I feel the same."

She stopped abruptly, and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "What did you say?"

"I said that I really like you too…"

She smiled. "Then you wouldn't mind doing what Snape _thought _we were doing?"

"Wait… you mean…???"

"Shh…" she put her finger over his lips, and went to kiss him.

"A.LERT! ALERT! PUBLIC INDECENY ACT IN PROGRESS! EVERYONE COME QUICK! ALERT, ALERT! PIA! PIA!!!"

Hermione looked up, fury in her eyes. "Peeves, I'm going to kill you!"

"Too late, too late, you came too late!" Peeves jeered. "Wants me dead, said this girl, fact is I've already left this world! Ho, ho, ho!"

There was a massive pounding of footsteps on the stairs, and they knew Percy was sure to be among them, so they quickly ducked into Professor McGongall's room before the stampede began.

That evening, they were alone again in the common room. The silence was incredibly thick. They were both thinking about that morning, about being so close…

"This morning was cool." Harry said, finally. "It's just a shame we didn't get to do anything."

"You mean you wanted to?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, kind of."

She made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "Nobody is here right now."

"Ummm…"

"Come on, Harry," she said, sitting next to him, "You aren't… afraid, are you?"

He looked into her eyes, and saw a fire blazing in them that he never knew existed. He put his arms around her waist, and she pulled him closer.

"You aren't going to tell me that the same young man that defeated Lord Voldermort two times is afraid of something like this, are you?"

Throwing his caution to the wind, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, feeling an immediate sensation of pleasure. She moaned softly into his mouth, and parted his lips and slid her tongue in. The kiss lasted for about two minutes, and after they pulled apart, she immediately pulled him into another one, which lasted much longer. He slowly pushed her down on the large chair, and started to move his hands downward.

"Oh Harry…" she whispered.

Suddenly, they heard a cough, and they both sat up instantly to see Ron standing at the entrance to the common room, looking stupefied.

"Uh, I didn't see nothin'…" he muttered, bolting off to his dorm.

"That was so awesome…" she breathed after they were alone again.

"Can I tell you something I've wanted to tell you for so long?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

He kissed her softly once again and whispered, "I love you."

Her voice quavered. "Are you serious?"

"I'm just as serious as Snape is an asshole."

"Harry…" she kissed him again, squeezing him so hard that he flinched slightly.

"Sorry…" she said with a quiet laugh. Then she looked up and said, "I love you too. I always have."

"You know what that means?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to have to do this more often."

She giggled. "You are really something, you know that?"

Over the next few weeks, Harry and Hermione occasionally found a chance to… "be alone," if you know what I mean. Their love for each other was growing, and soon, Harry was dying for a chance to express it fully. He thought of nothing but her… he was completely and utterly infatuated. And she was exactly the same. One time, they almost got caught kissing by Mrs. Norris, but luckily they escaped before the beast came around the corner. Another time, in the common room, Hermione was _desperately _in need of a massage, and Harry was the only one around.

"You'll have to do." She said, with mock disappointment. That had been tons of fun. Harry only charged 2 kisses an hour. And massagers were not supposed to accept tips, but Hermione insisted.

Finally, Harry couldn't hold it anymore. He wanted Hermione. All of her. Badly. But how could he do it?

"Mr. Potter!" snapped Professor McGongall, banging her ruler on his table. "Wake up, please! I do not allow daydreaming in class!"

He sat up, just hoping he wouldn't have to stand up for anything for the next few minutes.

"Hey," said Hermione with a broad smile as they met in the hallway, "Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Both." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Silly."

"Oooh, look at the LOVERS!" said an icy voice from behind them.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Said Harry, turning around. "Jealously will get you nowhere."

He snorted. "Me? Jealous of YOU? Please, I don't want THAT. Never in a million years."

"That's good, cause you'd never get me, anyway." Hermione jeered. "Now go away!"

Professor Snape sat in Dumbledore's office, having no idea why he was there.

"Servus, a lot of students have been complaining to me about you." Dumbledore was saying. "They say you're excessively strict and take points from them for no apparent reason."

"Entirely untrue." Snape snapped. "They are getting everything they deserve, no more and no less."

"But sometimes your opinion of what they 'deserve' is a bit much."

"Are you saying I'm not doing my job well?" Snape fumed.

"I'm simply saying to lighten up a bit, and maybe be a bit more lenient." Dumbledore said gently. 

"Whatever."

It was midnight. Hermione lay in her bed, fast asleep, dreaming of Harry. Suddenly, somebody shoved her roughly.

"Get up." A voice demanded. She sat up in alarm.

"Who's there?"

"Quiet." Strong but familiar arms grabbed her, and carried her out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" she cried.

"Keep it down." The voice snapped.

Surprisingly enough, the person took her to Snape's dungeon, where he set her on the ground gently.

"Now who are you? What is this all about?" She demanded. "Show yourself."

The figure took off his cloak, to reveal none other than Harry himself!

"Harry? What… what are you doing?"

"Are you angry?" he asked quietly.

"No. But why did you take me here?"

"Do you think anybody is going to look for us HERE?" he asked with a grin.

"Ohh…" she smiled. "But what exactly…"

"It's called seduction, sweetheart." Harry said softly, walking towards her. "It's when one lover persuades the other to express their true feelings."

"Oh yeah?" she whispered, getting turned on, "Tell me more."

"Well, first, the two people have to be alone. As you can see," he gestured to the empty dungeon, "That's already accomplished."

She leaned up against the table. "So what's the next step?"

Harry got closer and put his arms around her. "Well, they always say that it starts with a kiss."

They kissed, their lips crushing each other. She pushed her down on the table, finally not having to worry that a teacher would walk in…

As if his mind had been read, the lights flared on and Snape swept in, apparently returning just to put some books back on the shelf. He looked up and saw the activity on the table.

"Shit…" Harry groaned, sitting up. "Uh, sir…"

For several moments, it looked as if Snape was on the verge of shooting flames out of his mouth at Harry. Finally, he strode to the bookshelf, deposited the books, and left.

"Just remember to put the lights out when you leave." He muttered gruffly as he exited.

Hermione grinned. "It looks as if Old Man Snape finally shaped up!"

"Indeed." Said Harry. "Now, should we resume studying? I'm sure you want all this in your notes."

"Oh yeah!" she whispered. That was the first time that Hermione had stayed up the entire night to study.

****

EPILOGUE

The next day, in Potions class, Malfoy was pissing Harry off as usual, as they tried to make 7-up. Finally having enough, Harry pulled out his wand and transformed Draco into the little 7-up Spot dude. Everyone laughed hysterically. Even Snape was trying to hide his smile.

"Twenty million points to Gryffindor for getting rid of that little bastard for me." Snape said.

"I thought he was your favorite student!" Hermione said.

Snape shrugged. "Look in Lucius Mafoy's ledger… every month you'll see a payment that explains that."

Everyone laughed again. Things were perfect now. Harry was in love, Snape was a nice guy, and Draco Malfoy was a commercial icon. 

"Life is good," said Harry, leaning back in his chair.

THE END!

Written by Father Maximillian J. Hulk of the St. Eva Church

__

St. Eva and his followers will pass time and place.

The voices of our prayers will break through darkness.

All our thoughts will be combined into one.

Abandon hatred.

Book of Evans 1:01


End file.
